The OSUCCC Transgenic Animal Shared Resource (TASR) provides support in the areas of transgenic and embryonic stem cell technologies through two state-of-the-art facilities located at the OSU Neurobiotechnology Center and at Columbus Children's Hospital (CCH). These facilities meet the needs of the OSUCCC investigators whose laboratories are spread over an area of five miles. The facilities provide services in the generation of transgenic and gene targeted mouse strains, including "knock-out" and "knock-in" mouse models for OSUCCC investigators located in different areas of the campus including, The Neurobiotechnology Center, CCH, College of Medicine and Public Health, College of Biological Sciences and College of Veterinary Medicine. The TASR provides common basic services such as pro- nuclear and blastocyst injections, cryopreservation technology, training opportunities in embryonic stem cell techniques and maintenance of unique mouse models for OSUCCC investigators. The facilities are equipped with resources including four inverted microscopes with micromanipulators for microinjection, microforges, micropipette pullers, C02 incubators and refrigerators/freezers. In addition tot he in-house generated mouse strains, the facilities also house multiple mutant strains of mice for onsite access to the investigators. Training in ES/Transgenic technology provided to CCC members at various levels includes hands-on training and organized lectures and workshops. Pappachan Kolattukudy, Ph.D. is the director and Natarajan Muthasamy, D.V.M., Ph.D., is the co- director of the facilities. Michael Robinson, Ph.D. and Jan Parker- Thornburg, Ph.D. provide the transgenic services, while Drs. Muthasamy and Bedrich Mosinger, M.D., Ph.D. provide services in embryonic stem cell technologies. These individuals provide consultation to CCC members for generation of transgenic and targeting constructs, gene targeting in embryonic stem cell technology and generation of induced mutant mouse resources. In addition, the personnel of the OSUCCC TASR organized workshops, develop protocols, and provide assistance with analyses of genetically engineered mice.